Resistance: Chimeran Allies
by The Chimeran Hybrid
Summary: What if all the Chimera weren't bloodthirsty animals like we thought they were? What if a few of them could actually be allies? Or perhaps something more? Fchimera/Mhuman
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Insomniac or RFoM, or anything really. Sad. Originally the first story I wanted to write but never had the balls to. Well what do ya know, there they are. For those of you who don't want to read anything and just get to the lemon skip to Chapter 2.

Feel free to check out some of my other stories if you haven't.

Southern Command had been destroyed, its remaining soldiers retreating to Cardiff where American soldiers would soon arrive to carry out an offensive against the Chimera.

Starts off with a SRPA Soldier in a Chimeran Facility in London.

Edit: This story will most likely not be continued, if it wasn't already obvious. I honestly didn't have much thought out for it, except an ending, I knew what the ending was going to be. If I do decide to continue this story it will most likely be a rewrite. Not that I don't have the enthusiasm for it, I just like playing video games more.

* * *

I stared down at the horde of Chimera preparing for battle. It was worrying to say the least, both for command and me. If just one Chimera happened to look and see me I was done for. Luckily they were to occupied to notice. Command didn't know what to make of this sudden change, this tower usually didn't have much activity.

I was jolted from my thoughts when I heard a roar right next to me. I instantly turned and raised my rifle only to have it get ripped out of my hands by a Steelhead. It kicked me in the gut, my body armor the only thing saving me from being skewered, though it still hurt like hell. It then picked me up by the throat with one hand and began to crush my throat. I desperately kicked and grabbed at its hand but it didn't do anything.

I watched in almost slow motion as a homing tag slammed into the Chimera's side, grunting as it punctured the skin. I looked down at it in shock then felt, and saw, a hail of Bullseye bullets slam into its side. Its grip on my throat relaxed as it collapsed to the ground next to me. I stared at it in shock and then looked down at the crowd of Chimera below, seeing one Chimera with smoke coming out of its weapon.

I stared at it for a few seconds before hearing several more roars, I looked over and saw several Chimera staring at me with pure hate in their eyes. They raised their Bullseyes at me but were suppressed by a hail of bullets from the ground. I ran out of there as fast as I possibly could, not wanted to be caught in the crossfire of whatever the hell was happening here.

I ran down several halls, passed by a few Chimera who only stared at me in shock, before I ran into a room off to the side. I instantly collapsed, taking off my helmet and drinking half my canteen. Now that I wasn't in immediate danger I thought back to all that had just happened. It was odd seeing Chimera killing other Chimera for no apparent reason but what took the cake was the Chimera I ran by who only stared at me. They didn't raise their weapons, they didnt roar or chase me, they just stared.

I decided now was a good time to tell SRPA Command what was happening.

"Command, Corporal Ray reporting in."

"Copy what's your status?"

"I was attacked by a Steelhead who was then killed by another Chimera in the tower, it seems like there all fighting and killing each other in there." Must sound pretty crazy what I just said to them. It took a few minutes before they came back with a response.

"Corporal be advised we have just received information that several towers have dispatched enemy troops to London." I was incredibly worried by that. What was going on here?

"How many troops?"

"Hundreds, the first group will get there in just under 2 hours, be advised they are being supported by Stalkers and Goliaths." I sat there for a few minutes just thinking about what was just said. Nothing could survive a force that size. I had to get out of here.

"Is there any extraction plan?"

"There's a British Royal Marine Unit showing up in LYNX's to slow the Chimera down by blowing up the bridges. ETA is about an hour, make sure your there by then they wont wait for you. Command out." Crap. I only have 1 hour to get out of this tower infested with Chimera and the streets swarming with Chimeran patrols. Shouldn't be to hard.

(Chimera Type-2)

I stared at the human wondering what he was doing here. I wasn't complaining though, it just made our job easier. Our Queen didn't exactly agree with the other Queens ideas and plans for this planet, she tried to win over as many Chimera as she possibly could, and she did very well amassing a force of several hundred.

Of course though it didn't take long for the other Queens to find out and once they did they suspended all mental ties with our Queen and we had to assume an attack was imminent. Which brings us to where we are now, killing all the Chimera who didn't side with us and figuring out a way to get a message to the humans so they could possibly send help. We knew it was a long shot but we had no other choice.

"**Find that Human, don't let the other Chimera get him. He's our best shot at surviving the fight that's coming**." I was surprised when the Queen directed that message at me. Why didn't she choose some of the higher ranking Chimera more suited to the task.

She must have sensed my concern. "**You saved the human from being killed he will be more welcoming to you than he will any other Chimera he sees. Remember you are the only one out there, every other Chimera is an enemy, do not let them kill that Human**." It was a huge task, bordering on impossible but I couldn't refuse a direct order from the Queen.

**"Yes my Queen." **I had to find out where he went. I ran back up the way he went and the Chimera there directed me to where they seen him run. I ran down hallway after hallway and eventually one Chimera pointed in a different direction, one I was hoping the Human wouldn't go to. I turned down the hallway and walked outside into the open air. I looked around, hoping to spot him. No such luck. I looked at the ground in despair and noticed footprints, heading to the bridges.

'Oh no.' Almost the entire force of Chimera who didn't side with our Queen were defending the bridges. I had to get to him before he gets spotted. I followed the footprints as fast as I possibly could but stopped when I seen the snow get trampled over multiple times. I looked to my right at the building and saw bullet holes in the walls. I then looked to my left and saw several Chimeran footprints leading to the building.

I ran into the building and followed the snow path to the stairs. I got up to the 3rd floor when I heard a bang, then I heard another one and a growl. A 3rd bang and then I heard something fall followed by a scream and then a gunshot. I ran up there as fast as I could to see 5 Chimera crowded around a door. One was dead, shot through the head, 3 of them looked at me while the 4th one charged into the room.

I fired into the group just as they raised their weapons, Killing all of them in one burst. I paled when I heard a burst from a Bullseye in the room, I ran as fast as I could into the room hoping I wasn't to late.

(Corporal Ray)

I barely got to cover in time, and even then it was close. I felt a Bullseye shot graze my helmet. I was to busy reloading my pistol to notice the dull thump of something hitting the floor then footsteps. The Chimera grabbed me and threw me onto the floor with all its might. I barely had time to raise my arm to catch the mouthful of teeth aiming for my neck. I felt a horrible pain as its teeth tore through the suit and my skin, nearly cutting my arm in half.

It raised its other hand and prepared to bring it down on my facemask. However a burst of Bullseye fire prevented that from happening. The now dead Chimera collapsed onto me, its teeth still embedded in my arm. I looked over and saw the same Chimera from earlier, staring right at me again. What the hell was going on, why would a Chimera save a Human.

I watched it walk over and look at my arm, it growled. It dropped its weapon and put its hands in between the dead Chimera's jaws, and it began to pry them open. I grabbed onto my arm and screamed in agony as the teeth slowly pulled out, pulling my arm away as soon as my arm was free.

I looked at the other Chimera and kicked myself away from it. I looked for my pistol and to my dismay saw it was behind the Chimera, I was defenseless. I watched the Chimera for a minute, waiting for it to attack me. When it didn't I figured I should look at my arm. The armguard was the only thing that saved my arm from being bitten off. Even with the armguard it was still a very close call though. stitches would definitely be required.

Sadly I possessed neither the medical supplies or the knowledge to do such a thing, so I bandaged it up as best I could, glancing at the Chimera to see if it was doing anything. It only stared at me. I looked back at my arm, it was basically useless now. I could only use my left arm for anything major. would I still be able to get to the rendevous in time or was it a lost cause?

I looked at the Chimera and decided I was tired of it staring at me. "What do you want?" I asked. The Chimera stared for a bit, seemingly in thought, before it got up and motioned for me to follow. It stopped at the pistol and seemed to regard it for a moment before walking by it. I got up and followed the Chimera, not really having much choice. My chances of getting to the bridge before I was wounded were pretty bad, now it might as well be impossible.

I stopped to grab my pistol and followed the Chimera out of the room. As soon as we got out of the building it turned back to the tower. I looked back at the bridge in the distance but followed the Chimera. As I followed the Chimera into the tower I couldn't help but feel like my day was just starting.

(Chimera Type-2)

I was elated, I had gotten the human to willingly come into the tower. I was hoping he would come willingly but I was prepared to drag him to the tower if I had to. I did notice his hesitation to come though, it seemed like he wanted to go to the bridge for some reason. Whatever the reason was, it could wait. This was much more important. My Queen had a proposition for the humans and this one would relay it to his leaders.

I turned back to the human and saw him hugging his arm to his body, trying not to move it. Im surprised he wasn't screaming or groaning at all it must be incredibly painful. After a few minutes we finally made it to the hanger where we first saw each other. I looked at the human and saw he was fingering a small button on his weapon. Perhaps it was a mistake to let him keep it.

I had been wondering for awhile how the Queen planned on telling her plan to the human, it wasn't as if we could speak their language. Well we could its just that only a few actually bothered to learn it and they usually only learned the insults. I was one of the few exceptions though, I had managed to learn a great deal of the humans language. I suspected it was one of the reasons the Queen sent me to find the human.

The second the Queen saw the human she nearly screeched in joy but managed to catch herself. Instead she went over to the human and noticing his arm had a Chimera come over with some healing serum. The human hesitantly took it. The queen then looked over to me. **"Good job getting the human back here, I honestly thought he was gone, now onto the next matter, you have to tell the human about our plan."**

Of all the things I was expecting her to say that was not one of them. **"Why me, aren't there any other ways to communicate with him?" **She seemed to have expected the question since she responded instantly.

**"I had considered trying to talk to him mentally but decided it was to risky, his mind could end up being destroyed if I tried to talk to him." **I hadn't thought of that, the human mind was most likely very different from the Chimeran mind, It might be impossible to mentally speak to him. Which meant I had to speak to him using their language. Another reason Chimera didn't really speak their language was because it put tremendous strain on our throats.

This was going to suck.

(Corporal Ray)

"My Queen has a proposition for your people." I looked over at the Chimera in shock though the effect was most likely lost with my helmet covering my face. I had never heard a Chimera speak before, it was very raspy and almost sounded like it was having trouble speaking. I wasn't even sure if I heard it correctly.

"What did you say?"

"We have a proposition for your people." I coughed, trying to comprehend what was just said. Did they want to have an alliance? Would our Government even consider it?

"Are you saying you want to form an alliance with us?" It took a few seconds for the Chimera to respond.

"Yes." I was shocked at first but then I started to think it over. The British forces were scattered by the Chimera, America had suffered a serious blow in Operation Deliverance and was busy rebuilding and preparing for war. If we were to gain the aid of Chimeran troops it may just be the moral boost to end the stalemate.

"Why do you want to join us?" I desperately waited the answer.

"We do not agree with the other Queens methods and plans, but we do not have enough forces to combat them on our own." I stood there considering all possibilities. Could they just be trying to trick us and get more information from us? No they were already winning they had no reason to trick us. I had to tell Command about this.

"Command this is Corporal Ray reporting in."

"Corporal where the hell are you the Marines said you haven't showed up yet, there waiting for the Chimeran force to come over the bridge." Crap I forgot all about that. "How close are the Chimera?"

"About 15 minutes until the first group reaches the bridge. The Marines aren't staying any longer than that." It was then that the Chimera decided to speak again.

"Wait how many Chimera are heading towards us?"

"Wait who is that whose with you Corporal?" Seems like Command heard that. Hmm how do I tell Command about this. "Command the Chimeran forces at this tower are rogue and require support to survive the Chimeran force advancing on them." There was a lengthy pause before they responded.

"Please confirm that the Chimera inside the tower are friendlies." I looked over to the Chimera and it nodded. "That is confirmed."

"Standby."

(Somewhere in the U.S.)

Several American and British Generals sat at a table considering what was just relayed by this Corporal in London. After much debating they had reached the same conclusion the Corporal had. The Chimera had absolutely no reason to trick us when they already had us on the run.

"Private find out how much forces are at that tower and what resources they have, and make sure we can listen to it to." The staff listened to the radio and gasped when they heard an unhuman voice echo through it.

"We have nearly 800 Chimera here, 9 Stalkers and 1 Goliath."

"Ok and how many Chimera do we have moving towards the tower." Another soldier in the room responded.

"Sir there is about 2 thousand Chimera advancing on London, about 50 Stalkers and 8 Goliaths have been confirmed."

The Generals discussed how to combat a force this size. The biggest threat was the Goliaths, if a ground force was sent in the Goliaths could send the spires and wipe out the entire force. If we sent in the Air Corps to destroy the Goliaths we would suffer tremendous losses from the Stalkers and we might not even get all the Goliaths. It was then that an officer walked in and sat down at a chair that was reserved for a Major Richard Blake.

"I got here as soon as I possibly could now where are we?" The Generals informed the Major of the dilemma and the Major looked over at the figure at the head of the table who hadn't said anything. The man sighed and stood up, all the Generals looked over at him, waiting. "Generals I think its time you learn about SRPA." The man looked over at the Major then sat back down.

The Major looked at the man and then responded. "Generals since we are hard pressed for time I can't explain everything to you right now but I do have a solution to the problem at hand." The Major paused for a second before continuing. "SRPA soldiers are equiped with airtight uniforms that protect against crawlers and other environmental hazards. We have about 500 soldiers in England right now conducting various Black Ops missions."

The Generals discussed this, while it wouldn't be enough soldiers to fight the Chimera head on they could impede them by doing Guerilla ops against them. One General then brought up the Chimera wondering what they could do in this. "Private ask the Chimera what they can do to help in this." It took a few seconds before a reply was formed.

"There are some factories in Somerset that are producing Goliaths and Stalkers, if those factories were to be taken over it would help a lot in the defense."

Listening to the response Major Blake responded. "We've got a few squads operating in the area that could neutralize the defenses there and take over the factories." The Major left the room to relay the new orders. With the Chimera now being tasked with an objective the Generals moved onto other objectives, namely how to defend the tower long enough for their forces to arrive. They had already sent a U.S. Ranger force of about 15,000 and 100 tanks.

They discussed various strategies for several minutes before the man at the head of the table stood up and looked at the Generals. "Perhaps we should overwhelm the Chimera with an all out assault."

"Sir?" The Generals stared at him with surprised faces. "We have been on the defensive for far to long and I am sick of it, we did not gain anything from Operation Deliverance and the British have been getting hammered by the Chimera. Its time we go on the offensive. How many troops were pulled from the surrounding towers?"

"We think the Chimera sent the majority of their defenses to attack the London tower." The man sat there for a few seconds considering this. "This is a golden opportunity, they have sent a majority of their defenses away, allowing us to break through their lines."

"Sir the British forces have been severely depleted and if they do carry out an offensive they would only get so far before the Chimera counterattacked." The man was talking to an aide who quickly ran off to deliver a message. "They only have to occupy the Chimera, American forces are being sent over to London right now, it won't take very long for them to get there. Meanwhile The Black Ops soldiers will be aiding the Allied Chimera and ambushing the Chimeran force every step of the way to London."

"Sir what made you suggest this plan?" The Generals waited for the reply. "This may be our only chance to beat the Chimera and drive them off our planet."

It was basically a 'Hail Mary' but the Generals really couldn't refuse this order and the British forces, while severely depleted would no doubt enjoy finally going on the offensive.

(Corporal Ray)

I watched the commotion as Chimera and other Black Ops soldiers ran around, they had showed up about 10 minutes ago and were having the Chimera set up defensive positions for the coming fight. Gun fire could be heard in the distance as Black Ops soldiers took pot shots at the Chimera moving towards the tower.

Major Blake had about 100 Black Ops soldiers operating in and around London, he saved 6 soldiers for another high priority mission in London and sent the rest to the tower to defend it and attack the Chimera. I could tell the soldiers were nervous based on their movements but they worked well with the Chimera.

There were 2 dropships in the tower, each capable of holding about 30 Chimera, both of them were sent to Somerset to take whatever gear they could and then get back as fast as possible. Apparently the Top Brass decided to send basically every soldier they had in an all out assault against the Chimera, most likely because they sent a huge amount of Chimera to London. That's something I had been wondering for awhile, why did the Angels decide to send such a huge force to destroy this one group of rogue Chimera. I would have time to ask later, provided we were still alive when this was all over.

There was much more pressing matters right now, mostly the Chimeran force in London, we had about 5 minutes before they reached the tower, they would have been here a lot sooner if it weren't for all the soldiers attacking them though.

"All units be advised Grayskin has just entered Pandora Tower, intentions unknown." Every Black Ops soldier instantly stopped what they were doing and looked at each other. The Chimera was looking at me, about to say something before Major Blake responded. "X-Ray squad break cover and intercept him."

I wondered if it was a good idea to tell the Chimera about the Grayskin. "Major Blake permission to inform the Chimera of Grayskin?" After a few seconds he responded. "Permission granted."

I looked at the Chimera and answered the question I knew it was thinking. "Grayskin is a U.S. Ranger who was infected with the Chimeran virus during Operation Deliverance in York. Since then he has been bouncing all around England supporting British forces in various operations." It took a few seconds for the Chimera to respond. "He's in this tower right now?"

I wasn't really expecting that question but answered it anyway. "Yes, we're sending troops to capture him right now before he can do anything." Just then X-Ray 1 reported in. "We managed to disarm him but he's fighting back." The Captain then decided to talk. "Major Blake permission to assist?" He replied instantly. "Negative, stay in the hanger."

"Defensive positions Chimeran forces are almost here!" Just then a few shots flew into the hangar and hit the back wall. I pulled out my pistol and got into cover. "Sergeant how many are there?"

Sergeant Doyle, leading all the forces outside the tower, responded. "About a hundred." While that was still a lot of Chimera I knew the soldiers outside had thinned down the force quite a bit. We had about 200 Chimera in the hangar and a Stalker, the rest were either on standby or covering other entrances. We had done all we could in the time available to cut off as much routes as we possible could.

A group of about 20 Chimera charged in, hipfiring their weapons. They were quickly shot but more just took their place. Of course we had taken all obstacles away from the area, leaving no cover for the Chimera charging in. It was a massacre for them, in less than a minute the entire force had been killed.

"Any casualties?" We all began sounding off indicating no wounded or killed.

"Good." The Captain responded. "Sergeant anything else moving towards us?"

"Sir there's a Chimeran force showing up supported by 5 Stalkers. We have a few traps set up to take out the Stalkers if they find a way in." Great, the Goliaths would have a harder time getting through because all the bridges had been destroyed, but the Stalkers were much more mobile than the Goliaths. And we only have the one stalker with us, Command sent off the rest to take out the Goliaths.

Just then a new voice came through our radios. "Lieutenant Cartwright reporting in, me and my squad have taken over a few Stalkers and are busy wreaking havoc across the countryside, we've taken out 7 Stalkers and 2 Goliaths, no casualties." Finally some good news. Then I realized he was communicating on our frequency, a frequency only known to a few select individuals. The Captain also realized this. "Command we just recieved a transmission from a British officer, how did he get our frequency?"

"The frequency was given to every officer in Britain and the United States, the whole Military knows about SRPA." As if to hammer that fact home another British officer reported in. "Captain Mitchell reporting in, were 15 minutes out. I've got 200 men with me and the Americans aren't very far behind."

"Captain Durand here, how many U.S. forces are going to be supporting us?" Once again Mitchell answered. "There sending 200 Rangers to defend the tower, the remaining 14,000 are going to be intercepting the Chimera heading to the tower, then were going to take over the towers one by one." The Chimera's head snapped to look at me and the Angel's eyes widened.

"No your priority should be defeating the Queens, you wont be able to defeat the Chimera with a force that small, if the Queens are killed there's a chance the remaining Chimera may side with our Queen." I quickly relayed this to Major Blake.

"I'll inform the Generals of this immediately." It seemed like everything was coming together perfectly, we would be getting reinforcements in half an hour, Cartwrights squad was destroying Chimeran armor left and right, and American forces were about to overwhelm the Chimera. If the Generals targeted the Angels and the remaining Chimera sided with us we would have a force of several thousand.

"Captain the Chimeran force is nearly here, the bastards must have rallied their forces, there's about 500 Chimera about to charge in here, looks like the Stalkers might have found a way through." This ain't good, if the Stalkers get past the traps we are in trouble, I dont think we have any LAARKs here and we definently dont have any Sabertooth's.

"Captain Mitchell is there any way you can get here any faster, and do you have any LAARKs or tanks with you?" The Captain hesitated before responding. "Sorry Corporal were already heading there as fast as we can. We have a few LAARKs with us but no tanks, the Americans are sending all their armor with the main force." Could be worse, at least we have a way of defending ourselves from Stalkers.

"Captain the Stalkers made it through, we'll try to stop as many Chimera as we can but the Stalkers are providing good cover." The Captain sighed before responding. "Try your best Sergeant."

About a minute later there was a series of explosions indicating the traps had been activated. We waited for the Sergeant to radio in. When he did we knew it didn't go well. "Captain the traps took out 3 of the Stalkers and damaged another one, around 50 Chimera were killed. Me and my men are going to pick off the stragglers." We could work with this. If we used our grenades wisely we might just be able to take out one of the Stalkers. Preferably the damaged one, leave the undamaged one for our Stalker to destroy.

We heard a burst of rifle fire, then a hail of machine gun fire. "Christ, Captain that Stalker has us pinned down we can't take out any of the Chimera, your gonna have 400 Chimera knocking on your door in a few seconds." We reloaded our weapons and waited for the first Chimera to walk in. Instead we were greeted to a hail of Hedgehog grenades.

"Cover!" I ducked behind my cover though most of us were out of range of the grenades, those who were in range were in cover. "Return Fire!" I looked up and raised my rifle, in those few seconds Chimera had poured into the hanger, firing into our cover. These weren't your regular Hybrids, these were the advanced Hybrids that defended the Angels and the towers. They had the best gear and skill out of all the Chimera, and it showed.

The Hybrids advanced quickly, keeping us suppressed. Of course that was only for about 5 seconds, our Stalker fired its machine gun into the horde, cutting down all of them in about 10 seconds, their bullseye fire doing nothing to its armored body. "Casualties!" I looked and saw 2 Black Ops soldiers had been wounded along with several Chimera. The Mark-2 bullseyes had ripped right through their body armor, leaving life threatening wounds.

I grabbed 2 of the serum vials and ran over to them as fast as I could, though by the time I got there it was already to late. Nearby Chimera had given the soldiers their vials, within seconds the soldiers were back on their feet no doubt staring at their healed wounds in awe like I did when my arm got healed. I put the vials in my pockets, figuring I might need them later and ran back over to my position.

In that short amount of time more Hybrids had charged into the room but this time we were prepared for their tactics. Sure enough they tossed a few Hedgehogs in then charged. They were cut down in seconds by the combined fire. Of course the damaged Stalker decided to walk in while our Stalker was occupied with the Hybrids. "Stalker!"

It wasn't enough of a warning. We sent our grenades at it but by the time we destroyed it it was already to late. Our Stalker had been destroyed by the missile and machine gun fire, its crew bailing out and joining the rest of our forces. "Mitchell where the hell are you, our Stalker is down and were out of grenades, were about to be overrun!"

"5 more minutes Captain, were nearly there. We'll make the place bloody sterile, Mitchell out." Great we had to occupy the Stalker for 5 minutes.

Captain Durand decided to radio Sergeant Doyle. "Doyle is there anything you can do to occupy the Stalker for a few minutes?" He replied in his usual fashion. "Oh yes sir I've got a grenade or 2 in my pockets, a few magazines on my vest and 20 Stalker bullets in my ass." If we could see his face it probably wouldve been a mix of disgust, anger, and shock at being given such an order. The Captain only put up with it because he got the job done.

Sure enough there was an explosion then a hail of machine gun fire. "I want a promotion Captain!" Durand groaned. The humor sadly didn't last long though as more Chimera charged into the hanger, the defense being a lot harder now since we no longer had the Stalker.

"Bring up some of the reserves were about to be overrun!" That was an understatement. The Hybrids were charging in here as fast as we could kill them and we were beginning to take casualties. The advanced Hybrids biggest advantage was their Mark-2 bullseyes, they did massive damage to anything they hit, meaning if you didnt receive immediate medical attention your chances of surviving were slim.

The only reason we were surviving so well was because of all the healing serum we had. More reinforcements showed up but only about half of them got to cover in time, the rest being either wounded or killed.

I peeked out of cover and shot at another Hybrid though all I did was irritate it, a pistol doesn't do much to a regular Chimera, much less these guys. The Hybrid turned towards me and fired, I had no time to react and stumbled when the bullets slammed into my arm and chest, tearing through my body armor. I collapsed to the ground, clutching my wounds in a vain attempt to slow the bleeding.

The Chimera was at my side reaching into my pockets for something, I didnt know what. I turned over hearing someone yelling and saw 2 Black Ops soldiers running towards me. I passed out hearing several explosions then a roar of carbine fire.

* * *

I got all my characters from XCOM since coming up with name's ain't my kind of thing. I think there all pissed off at me because there all Colonels in XCOM and I demoted them to various ranks. Tough luck for them I determine what happens to them, and Corporal Ray complained a bit to much. Feel free to review. cough cough I want to feel special.


	2. Chapter 2

Read at your own risk if your not 18.

I do not own Resistance or XCOM, or anything really. Sad.

(Corporal Ray)

* * *

I grogily leaned up from the bed I was on and instantly regretted it. I felt sore all over, like I hadn't moved in a few days. Before I could do anything I felt really warm, sharp hands pushing me back down, I opened my eyes and seeing a Chimera I reached for my knife as fast as I possibly could and was surprised when I met, not a knife handle but my own skin.

Panicking I started kicking and screaming, trying to get out of the bed as fast as possible, the Chimera pinned me down making me thrash around even harder. The Chimera growled and threw itself on top of me, using its body to keep me pinned. It worked to because I was now more focused on being able to get full breaths.

I breathed heavily for a few minutes before the fog began to leave my mind and I remembered the events from before. I looked back at the Chimera and I now recognized it. It stared at me for a few seconds before slowly getting off, and just as it got off several doctors and SRPA soldiers ran into the room looking at me.

The doctor looked at me before speaking. "Corporal how are you feeling?"

"Like hell, everything is sore." The doctor scribbled something down on his board before responding. "Thats to be expected you were unconscious for 2 days, didn't do so much as twitch during that time."

I stared at the doctor in shock. So many questions were running through my mind. I decided to ask the most important one first. "Did we win?"

The doctor chuckled before responding. "If we hadn't won you wouldn't be in the United States right now, or your friend."

Smart ass. Still though that was very relieving news. "What happened to me?" I couldn't remember much after I got shot.

"The Chimera saved your life, injecting the serum into your body. Even then it was very close though, you almost died. Your body went into shock and you were unconscious for 2 days, we were beginning to fear you were gone. The Chimera wasn't to pleased when we told her. Be sure to thank her she saved your life." With that the doctor walked off. I looked over at the Chimera but had no time to ask anything before the Captain walked in.

"How you doing Corporal?"

"I've been better sir, did we take any casualties?" I was dreading the answer.

"You were our only human casualty, though there were several Chimeran casualties, the Brits showed up just as you passed out, saved our asses there." I looked over to the Chimera but it, no she, shrugged it off.

"How is the fight going right now?"

"All the SRPA soldiers participating in the defense were shipped back here for some rest, everyone else is raising hell over in Britain, including the Angel, thing's amassing a sizeable force due to all the Angels were killing. Won't be to long before Britain is secure. Im also putting you in for a promotion for your actions." The Captain waited a few seconds waiting for another question, but when I couldn't think of anything he excused himself. Leaving me alone with the Chimera.

I was thinking of something to say when she spoke. "My Queen thanks you and your allies for your help in our defense, if it weren't for you we would have been destroyed. She is now repaying her debt to the humans by aiding in the recapture of their home."

I stared at the Chimera for a bit before I finally came up with a response. "Are there any other Chimera here?"

"No."

"Why are you the only one here?"

"I volunteered to go, I wanted to make sure you were ok." My thoughts began to wander as I realized she had been the only one to come to the United States, she had stayed with me for the 2 days I was unconscious, and according to the doctor didn't react well to being told I might not get better.

(Type-2 Chimera)

I had stared needles at the doctor when he said I was female, he quickly left after that. I never should have given them permission to inspect me if I had known he would do that. And now because of it this Ray was now suspicious of me. It was then that I realized I didn't know his first name. I wanted to find out.

"What's your name?" He stared at me for a few seconds, I noted the suspicion in his face but he responded.

"Derek Ray." He then decided to get up and realized he was wearing nothing except his underwear. My eyes strayed to his groin and he groaned, making me look back up at him.

"Where's my clothes?" I pointed over to a bin where they left an army uniform for him. His was discarded in the tower when his wounds were first inspected.

"A British medic took off your uniform to inspect your wounds, your uniform and gear was left in the tower." I realized the human must be a bit nervous no doubt noticing my change in demeanor. Once I saw some of his more 'notable' traits I had wanted to stay with him.

It took a lot of negotiating with the Queen to be able to go with the human, I was her most fluent soldier in the human's language, I suspect she also knew of my intentions for the human but eventually she just gave up, allowing me to go with the human. I looked back at the human, seeing him inspecting his uniform with a grimace.

He looked over to me then spoke. "Where are we?"

"Were in a place called San Francisco, in an underwater base." The human nodded and walked out the door.

"Now to find the Captain." We were told that the Captain was working in his room. I led the way there, having already explored the base. When we got there Ray knocked on the door and was told he could enter.

"Sir may I be given a staffing arrangement and a SRPA uniform." The Captain looked him over before responding.

"Figured you would ask for that so I had a room reserved for you, when you get there a uniform should be waiting for you, I'll have someone escort you down there." We walked back outside and a minute later a soldier showed up and led us down several halls before stopping at a door. He gestured to it then walked off down the hall.

Ray looked at it then back at me, and groaned. "I guess were together then." I could take a few guesses as to why he didn't want me in the same room as him anymore. He would have to deal with it, he would be getting very familiar with me very soon.

(Corporal Ray)

I knew this Chimera wanted to do 'stuff' to me and while I hadn't been with a woman in a long time I wasn't sure how I felt about doing it with a Chimera, but seeing the way the Chimera had me go in first then locked the door as soon as she closed it I began to wonder if I even had a choice.

I looked around the room, it was pretty spartan, with just 2 bunks, a window showing the ocean outside, a restroom off to the side, and some lockers. Looking at the beds I noticed the one on the right had a SRPA uniform on it, I quickly walked over to it and looked it over. It was the perfect size, I looked over at the Chimera then at the restroom, considering my options.

The Chimera then moved a bit closer to the door, daring me to go inside it. I stared at the uniform then at the Chimera and sighed.

**(Lemon starts here for any of you who dont care about stories.)**

"Do I have any say at all in this?" The Chimera just stared at me and crossed her arms, growing impatient. The answer was clear, so I sighed and took off my clothes, save for my briefs. The Chimera stared at me like I was a nice tasty meal. I then realized she just might be thinking that and I stared at all the razor sharp teeth in her mouth. I knew what those teeth could do I didn't really want them anywhere near my dick.

I voiced my concerns to her and to my horror I saw her look back up with a mischievous look in her eyes, I'd just given her an idea. She walked towards me, forcing me back onto the bed and climbing on top of me. I watched as saliva began to drop from her open mouth right onto my briefs soaking my now rock hard length.

She raised her hand and, instead of pulling my briefs off she slashed them open, ruining them. In the back of my mind I knew that would be tough to explain. With my member now free she stared at it hungrily and began to rub its hands over my length, the rough, extremely warm feeling making me squirm. All the while her saliva was providing a good lubricant, making her movements even more pleasurable. After a few seconds she stopped, causing me to groan but I instantly regretted it when she looked at me and dragged her tongue over each of her teeth.

She lowered her head towards my member and I tried to bat her away, which only resulted in her pinning my arms to my sides. With the resistance now gone she had no trouble closing her mouth around my member, I had to fight the urge to thrust upwards when I felt her tongue coil around my member and the heat in her maw. Her teeth didn't even touch my member though it was still nerve racking seeing them so close to my most sensitive part. I moaned when she started twirling her tongue around my member and taking it all the way to the base.

She kept me there and just began massaging me there with her tongue, not raising her head up and down for fear of scraping my member with her teeth. The tightness of her throat, her tongue and the extreme heat soon had me panting and bucking into her mouth, forcing her to free my hands and pin my waist to the bed. I quickly felt my orgasm approaching, she seemed to notice it to and instead of slowing down she sped up, forcing me to cum inside her mouth.

She growled and greedily swallowed as much as she could, the contractions forcing even more from me. She kept on swallowing even after I was done, making me squirm and moan. Eventually she rose up and licked up whatever she had missed.

"i think I've found my new favorite snack." I wouldn't mind offering it to her in the future now.

She obviously didn't want any foreplay for herself, instead pumping my member until I was finally hard again. She then dragged herself forward, positioning herself above my member. She rubbed my member over her slit for a few seconds before sinking down, slowly engulfing me. Her mouth was cold compared to this, her insides were nearly scalding my member, it was hot but not hot enough to be painful. I could do nothing but gasp as she took me all the way to the base, her walls clenching down on me as hard as they possibly could.

She closed breathed heavily for a few seconds, just sitting there getting used to me before she slowly rose up and then dropped herself back down again. She stared down at me with pure lust in her eyes and began to start riding me faster and faster. It was like she knew all my weak points, I wasn't able to do anything in this except moan and pant. She seemed to enjoy it to. There was absolutely no pattern to her at all, she would pound me for a few seconds then move to a slow grind or she would just stop to keep me from coming to early.

After doing this for a few minutes she finally began to ride me harder and faster, ending the torture for me. She started panting and repeatedly slammed herself down onto me before roaring as loud as she possibly could. Somehow she was able to clamp down on me even harder, quickly making me cum inside her. We sat there for several minutes riding out the tremors of our orgasms before she finally stopped panting and slowly dragged herself off of me.

She growled for a few seconds before speaking. "That was fun, im going to be doing that with you a lot more from now on."

"Can you at least not tear off my briefs, there going to get suspicious if I have to ask for a new pair every day." She only grunted and fell asleep.

Ugh I was going to be really sore in the morning.

* * *

Kind of trumps my first story in terms of words don't it? Well I think it does. Feel free to review. Flamers and people who don't want a Resistance Remaster will get scowls from me. I'm fine with people who simply don't care.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Resistance, sadly.

* * *

(Sergeant Ray)

A lot had happened in the one week I had been here, the station probably had more activity than it had ever had before. I guess I should start with the simple things first. Me and the Chimera had been promoted, along with several other soldiers who participated in the Defense of the Chimeran tower.

The Chimera had earned herself a nickname, Rider. She had earned this nickname after she had spread all the details of our coupling throughout the station, much to my horror. She seemed to enjoy seeing me get worked up and embarrassed.

Allied forces had taken back Britain and had been searching for survivors, until they had decided to abandon all of Europe to the Chimera and had evacuated to the United States. This was most likely done because of the huge Chimeran troop movements along the coast in preparation for an invasion.

The Chimera were building a fleet of battleships, seemingly in preparation for an invasion of North America. This was ringing the most alarms throughout the continent. Several AA batteries had been erected along the coasts to counter these battleships, though we weren't sure how effective they would be.

And last but not least was the Angel and her Chimera, they had been brought to the United States and Scattered around several stations. Despite being here for only a few days they already displayed extreme intelligence of every little thing here. They had immediately grasped the social norms and knew what to do in situations, which allowed them to interact with the most closed off groups of soldiers. They had very quickly found out how our economy worked, and the value of cash, which led to them figuring out how to get their hands on it.

The most common way was for them to gamble, something they were very skilled at, me and several other people had found this out the hard way. Several soldiers had been drained of cash from the Chimera, who then spent it on whatever was available. They had subsided on that for about a day before they had inquired about getting salaries, it was a huge headache for everyone involved.

It also seemed that practically the minute the Chimera had arrived at the station Rider was there, basically bragging about what the two of us had done. All the other Chimera quickly decided they wanted to have a taste of that to, I suspected that was Rider's intention all along. Every other station also seemed to be suffering the same fate.

It was rather easy to tell who had been with a Chimera, one, they looked exhausted and about ready to collapse, second, there was a Chimera walking right next to them. It seemed the Chimera were very possessive of their 'mates' as Rider had put it. It also explained why she almost never left my side.

It had also helped the staffing officers tremendously, as the station was already pretty cramped before the Chimera had shown up. Chimera were allowed to bunk in the same room with their mates, although despite this there was still not enough room for all the Chimera. Some soldiers were forced to take in a second Chimera, I had drawn one of the short straws.

I knew a Chimera would be showing up to the door but I didn't know what type. I looked up when I heard a knock on the door but Rider was already there, opening it. In walked an Advanced Hybrid, surveying the room and locking its eyes on me. It stared at me for a few seconds before talking to Rider in their own language, nothing but grunts and growls to me.

Rider directed the Hybrid over to the bunk that was originally hers, she hadn't so much as touched it, instead choosing to be with me. The Hybrid walked over to the bunk and set its rifle down next to it. I found myself examining its armor and the spines on its back, I quickly stopped when I seen Rider staring at me.

"Don't worry Ray, she won't get involved in our sessions, not unless I invite her. That doesn't mean she won't watch though." I coughed and looked over to the Hybrid, seeing her staring right at me. I looked back at Rider and groaned.

"Are you trying to get me killed, I can barely walk after your through with me, what do you think she will do to me?" Rider only chuckled at that. The Hybrid was just idly watching the exchange from her bunk.

"Well I think it's time to get some sleep." Rider looked over at me and I could already tell what she was thinking as she stalked towards me.

"Hey hey, later ok?"

Future Plot- The 2 Chimera start talking about Ray and how he was found

(Rider)

I stared at Ray for a few seconds before grumbling and walking away from him. I watched him undress and noticed he hesitated when he got to his pants, looking at me and the Chimera next to me.

He looked at me skeptically for a second before deciding to get into the bed with his pants on, I inwardly groaned. I watched him shift around under the covers for a few seconds before he settled down. I watched him for several minutes before determining he was asleep and I then turned to the Chimera who was also watching him.

I was thinking about what to ask her before she spoke. "He is a nice mate, how did you find him?"

"It was more like he found us. He was scouting our tower when a steelhead came up from behind him. I saved his life." I sat there for a few seconds, thinking back to that day.

"I saved him multiple times, and it seemed I had gained his trust. Do you know what happened in that battle?" She nodded her head.

"He was able to get a message through to his commanders saying we were friendly. He saved every single one of us at that tower. He nearly died in the process though, a Hybrid shot him in the arm and chest. If I hadn't been right next to him he would have died."

"How did he survive?"

"Earlier he had picked up one of the Sym-Bac vials as the humans call them, I grabbed that and used it on him, It saved his life." I thought back to the two Black Ops soldiers who had ran over to him, offering to help and felt joy in that. Despite not knowing him, they were willing to risk their lives to try and save him, no Chimera would have done that.

"He was unconscious for two days, I rarely left him during that time and didn't sleep at all. One thing led to another and now here we are." She looked over to Ray and looked back at me.

"Can I look at him?" I thought it through for several seconds, studying the Chimera.

"Yes you can." She got up and walked over to him, her armored feet making dull clangs as they hit the metal floor. She stopped in front of him and looked back at me, waiting.

"Don't worry he's a heavy sleeper." She proceeded to pull the covers away from him and dragged her hand over his chest, tracing the various marks and scars I had left on him. He shivered as she dragged her fingers down his chest, leaving red trails in her wake.

"I tried finding a mate but had no luck." She dragged her hands down to the base of his stomach and stopped there. She then looked over at me, silently asking if it was ok.

I stared at the Chimera and at Ray, determining what to do. After a few seconds I had made my decision.

(Sergeant Ray)

I groaned, feeling someone shaking me from my sleep, I already knew who it was.

I refused to open my eyes. "Ugh Rider what time is it?"

After a second she answered. "Its 11:37 right now."

"What the hell Rider you couldn't even let me get half an hour of sleep?" I froze when I noticed a warm hand on my stomach, not Rider's. I opened my eyes to see the Hybrid hovering over me. I looked over and seen Rider right in front of me. It took me a second for my clouded mind to realize what was happening.

I groaned. "You couldn't have waited until tomorrow?" I was quickly awake when I heard her response.

"She doesn't feel like waiting until tomorrow." The Hybrid then decided to climb onto me, effectively pinning me to the bed. Rider was quick to follow, jumping onto the bed and grabbing my hands, wrenching them away from my body. I looked up at her with a questioning face.

"I'm letting her have her fun." I looked back at the Hybrid, wondering how she was going to make this work, it wasn't like her armor could come off. She followed my gaze and looked at her armor and pants before looking back up at me and speaking.

Rider translated for me. "She says a bit of armor and clothes won't get in her way." I looked at the Hybrid as she brought her hand between her legs and made a tear in her pants. She then looked down at my pants examining them. She quickly figured out how they worked and dragged them off of me, my underwear was dragged off just as fast. I gasped as the cold armor around her legs touched my bare skin.

She looked back up at Rider and I felt Rider nod her head. The Hybrid wrapped her hand around my manhood, making me buck as she began to pump her hand on my member. She placed her other hand on my stomach to keep me from bucking, robbing me of what little control I had in this situation.

I watched as the Hybrid leaned her head forward and began to drool all over my member, soaking it and eliminating all friction. Her hot, iron grip had me vainly bucking as her relentless pumping threatened to drag an orgasm out of me. I groaned as she suddenly clasped down on my member, quickly halting all my pleasure. I looked at her and noticed she almost seemed to be amused at my reaction.

"Your going to be just like Rider aren't you?" Rider chuckled at that then said something to the Hybrid. I felt a bit of apprehension as I saw the Hybrid's eyes seem to light up. I realized what Rider had said when the Hybrid starting crawling back and slowly bring her head down towards my member.

She made sure to show off her teeth before she slowly took my member into her mouth, making me groan. She put more force into her hand to keep me from bucking into her. She shoved herself down a bit further, pushing my member down her throat. I gasped as she began to growl, sending vibrations through her throat and into my member. She kept that up until she could tell I was getting close, then she pulled away, making me groan at once again being denied my release.

I quickly stopped when she shuffled forward and poised herself above my member, staring right at me. After alligning herself she slammed herself down onto me, making me grunt. Her insides were fiery and wet insides were gripping me with brute force. She gave me no time to get used to the sensations, instead choosing to ride me as fast as she possible could, lost in her bliss.

I was struggling to contain myself as her repeated slams were threatening to wring my orgasm out of me. She began muttering in her language and Rider gripped my hands tighter as I began to lose control and started thrusting up into her. She quickly dragged the orgasm out of me with her repeated abuses.

I gasped and moaned as her insides tightened around me, sealing me inside her as she came, drenching me and the bed in her juices.

When the pleasure finally died away I was left feeling weak and exhausted. I trembled as the Hybrid slowly rose off of me and stepped off the bed.

"You would've lost yourself a lot sooner if you had heard what she was saying."

"Can I finally go to sleep now?"

"Yes."

* * *

Anyone wanna come up with a name for the Hybrid? I got nothing right now.


End file.
